


The Aftermath

by Xfilesforever252



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xfilesforever252/pseuds/Xfilesforever252
Summary: Responding to a request about what would happen if Kristin Kilar hadn't died! Short, sweet, and set after One Breath. I am currently taking requests so please let me know if theres an X-file fic you have been dying for!





	The Aftermath

Scully lay snuggled up on her couch listening to the rain fall from outside. It had been a week since she woke up in the hospital and she had just been released earlier that day. She felt tired and weak and horribly lonely. Her mother had tried to force her to stay with her but Scully had insisted on going back to her own house. Three months, she thought terror filling her. I was gone for three months. She stood suddenly grabbing her keys. She had to see Mulder.

Scully hesitated outside his apartment. What was she going to say to him? She gathered herself together and knocked. Her eyes widened in surprise and she immediately felt her face heat up as a beautiful woman with dark hair and red lips answered the door. Scully suddenly felt horribly self conscious of her leggings and large sweater. She hadn't even bothered to put on make up or fix her hair that was falling out of her messy ponytail around her face. 

“Can I help you?” The woman asked curtly looking her up and down amused.

“I’m sorry, I must have the wrong apartment.” Scully said her face burning with embarrassment. She never even considered that Mulder might have a woman over. He wasn't dating anyone last she knew of. Three months. It had been three months. Scully felt her stomach drop. She turned to leave but froze at Mulder’s voice.

“Scully?” He asked pushing through the door way. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a basic white T-shirt. She couldn't meet his eye.

“Sorry for interrupting I’ll just talk to you on Monday.” Scully muttered turning to leave again but he grabbed her arm stopping her. He gave the other woman a look and she shrugged and walked back inside. 

“Scully what’s wrong?” He asked softly touching her cheek.

“Nothing Mulder I’m fine.” She lied staring at her feet. 

“What did you need to tell me?” Mulder asked moving his hand down to her shoulder. 

“It doesn't matter.” Scully said shifting awkwardly. 

“It does matter. Look lets go down to the diner across the street and we can talk.” Mulder said lifting her chin so she would look at him.

“Mulder I don’t think I need to remind you that there’s a woman waiting for you in your apartment.” 

“She was just leaving.” Mulder said his voice suddenly cold. He held up a finger to Scully and walked back into his apartment. “Look Kristin I’m going down to the diner across the street. It was nice seeing you.” 

The woman glared at Scully as she pushed passed them and headed down the stairs.

“Mulder I didn't mean to interrupt.” Scully said feeling terribly uncomfortable. As they walked slowly down the stairs.

“You weren’t I just…”

“I didn't know you were dating anyone.” Scully said casually.

“I’m not. I met her on a case while you were gone. An X-file actually. I thought she was dead.” Mulder said not meeting her eye. 

“I’m sensing there was more to it than that.” Scully said raising an eyebrow at him. He held the door for her as they walked into the small restaurant. They ordered two coffees and sat facing each other. 

“I just feel like I missed out on so much.” Scully said staring at her hands twisted together on the table. Mulder watched her curiously.

“Because of Kristin?”

Scully scowled. “No, just work and seeing everyone move on with their lives it’s just disconcerting.” 

“Trust me I didn't move on.” Mulder said darkly.

“I’m not saying you did, I just, I’m having a hard time processing all of this.” Scully finished looking him in the eyes. His hazel eyes were filled with pain and she forced herself not to look away.

“I’m so sorry Scully. I let them take you.” Mulder said grabbing her hand from across the table.

Scully quickly pulled her hand away. “No Mulder! You didn't let anyone do anything. Don’t make this another thing for you to beat yourself up about. That’s not why I came over.” 

“Then why did you come over Agent Scully?” Mulder asked with a slight smile.

“I don’t know really, I just needed human contact I guess.” Scully said wearily. They sat in pleasant silence before Mulder spoke up.

“I slept with her.” 

“What?” Scully asked surprised by him telling her this.

“When you were gone. It was so weird being by myself again and I don’t know she kissed me and I just needed something to take away the pain and…” He trailed of running a hand through his hair.

“Mulder,” Scully started with a smile, “It’s not like we’re dating, you can do whatever you want.” 

“It just felt wrong.” He said taking a sip of coffee.

“Are you going to see her again?” Scully asked carefully not sure if she wanted to know or not.

“I don’t think so.” He said with a sigh before smiling. “She thought she was a vampire.”

Scully bursted out laughing. “Wow Mulder now I am really surprised you don’t still want to see her.” Mulder paid and they stood to leave. When they walked out the door Mulder surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

“I can’t believe you’re really here.” He whispered against her hair, kissing the top of her head. Scully smiled into his chest feeling, for the first time since she returned, that things were going to be ok.


End file.
